


The feeling of home

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, FosterDadLin, Insomnia, Lams - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Maximum Dad Drive Lin, Protective Boyfriend John, Sick Alex, Sickfic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Alex being sick sends Lin into dad and John into protective boyfriend overdrive.





	The feeling of home

**Author's Note:**

> so guess who's sick AGAIN?My friend and i have the annual fall beginning cold so i decided to write a sick fic.Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always,FDL is ohNooOOOOoos AU.

John Laurens stroked through his boyfriends loose hair,softly surrounding his face.Although he was pale,almost grey and had eyebags that pretty much reached his chin he still wasn't any less beautiful.John leaned over to kiss his closed eyes and Alex lazily smiled in his feverish state.Drops of sweat were forming at his temples but John knew they would be replaced by shudders soon.He had been switching between feeling burning hot and freezing cold since this morning.

Alex had come to the bench in front of school where Lafayette,Hercules,John and him met every morning.His friends had started worrying about his health a few days ago when he stopped sleeping.Of course Alex didn't tell them but it was not much of a challenge to notice that he wasn't as concentrated,that he was fighting to keep his eyes open and that he started looking sicker and sicker.Alex always had sleeping problems but it barely got this bad anymore.Adding to that,he got infected with some kind of virus going around that added fever,sore throat and constant coughing to the collection of health complaints.He managed to convince everyone he'd be fine soon and although they were all worried about their friend Alex cut off any attempts of help,also avoiding Lin and Vanessa.

But when he basically collapsed on the bench next to Laf this morning,they had enough.'Mon ami,you're gonna tell me the last time you slept right now.'Lafayette said,gentle but determined.Alex struggled between telling the truth and lying so they wouldn't drag him to a doctor.But then a wave of shudders ran through his fragile body,basically taking the first option of answer out of his mouth and he just collapsed into his boyfriends chest and blurted out everything and with a lot of patience and persuasion they got him to the school nurse who prescribed Alex lots of rest and sent him home immediately.He had tried to protest but none of his friends neither the nurse even thought about listening to him.

John had somehow managed to sneak off the school yard with him and they walked home in silence,Johns hand around his shoulders and Alex too weak to say anything.Entering the Miranda home John attempted to carry his boyfriend up the stairs to his room but Alex managed to struggle enough for him to put him back on his feet.'I can walk by myself.'he muttered.John sighed but didn't let him get stopped from helping his love up the stairs.Reaching Alexs room he let himself fall on his bed.'John,im feeling like i could faint every second.''Love,it'll be fine.Once i got you all tucked in I'm gonna call Lin and we'll take care of you.'Alex flinched at the last sentence.'No!'he was close to yelling.'You can't.He's so busy and i don't wanna interrupt him because of a silly cold.'John's stomach twisted at his favourite person in the world not accepting the help and love he deserved.

Knowing Alex would just keep on trying to persuade him with all the strength left in him John just got a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt out of his closet.Not too warm,not too cold,considering the extreme changes of temperature his body rapidly went trough.He sat down next to Alex on the bed and put his hand up to his sweater.'Can i take this off?'he asked gently,knowing Alex was sensitive about these things.A nod later John tenderly pulled the fabric over his head,mentally preparing himself for the old wounds spreading over his boyfriends chest.None of the bruises were still visible but a sewed wound on his left side was still jumping in his field of view,bruised blue around the edges but healing.It hurt to see it but John clenched his teeth and got Alex into the shirt he had picked out.He repeated the same action with Alexs pants and then tugged the fragile,shaking body under the blanket,arranging pillows around his head and making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

A few minutes later Alex seemed to have drifted off into a feverish half sleep and now they were here.John grabbed for his boyfriends phone,feeling a pang of guilt but knowing he had to call Lin.After two rings he heard his stressed voice saying 'Hello?'There was a hint of worry,Alex should be at school at this time.'Hey.This is John.Um,basically Alex is extremely sick and i took him home from school and he didn't want me to call you because you're busy and stuff but i really think he needs an,um parent right now and yeah.'He had to catch his breath after rambling that down.He heard fast steps and the clicking of a car door on the other side of the phone and a muffled.'I'm on my way.'

When Lin entered Alexs room about twenty minutes later his son was cuddled up against his boyfriend and they both seemed fast asleep.He smiled,glad Alex finally got some sleep but mainly because someone loved him this much.He really deserved this.Not even taking his shoes or coat off,he went straight to the bathroom getting a thermometer.While he had it pressed against the boys forehead his face clouded with worry more every time the number on the display got higher.Lin knew something was off the last few days but he didn't expect it to be this bad.'Oh,mijo.'he sighed,immediately regretting talking as Alexs eyelashes began to flutter,catching a blurry glance of his foster father.'Dad?'he whispered and Lins heart felt like breaking of emotion and worry at the same time.'Shh.'he whispered back.'Keep sleeping,mijo.'

John had woken up half an hour later while Alex slept into the late afternoon.Lin and John took turns watching him and exchanged what they knew about the situation.It was draining but Alex was worth it.It was about 6 pm when the teen came trembling down the stairs and both of them immediately jumped up to help him sit down.Some colour returned to his face after sleeping.'We really got to work on this,mijo.We're gonna go to a doctor tomorrow and you're gonna stay home as long as you need to fully recover.These habits will destroy you otherwise.'Alex thought about it.Then nodded.Johns chest warmed as his boyfriend accepted help without persuasion before.

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo!correct my germanness.take care of yourself y'all.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr:target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
